Her Lie
by iiAutumnWxlf
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen reveals it was a lie to Peeta Mellark, what will happen to their relationship and future?
1. Chapter One - The Confession

Chapter 1 - The Confession

~No One's P.O.V, just narration)

Katniss Everdeen was a brave teenager -who had just won the 74th Hunger Games- was sitting in her room, weeping after what she had told her partner in the arena, Peera Mellark, a week or so ago. She remembered all they had been through and scolded herself for telling him that it was just an act. She wouldn't be mad if he had gone ahead and gotten himself a potential girlfriend. Before she was about to hop in the shower, her sister Prim went in to have a talk with her..

-After the Talk-

„You're Right Prim," Katniss muttered.

„You can still fix this, go over to his house. But before you do that, take a shower, you smell." Smirked Prim while walking out.

Katniss hopped into the shower, thinking about how she was going to fix this.

Katniss exited the house and started to walk the short distance to Peeta's house. Occaisionally she would see him, in his room, from her window, just sulking about. She knew she broke his heart but needed someone to talk to her about it. Thankfully, her _younger sister was able to help. Katniss walked up the steps of the house, shaking as she thought of every possible scenario that could come out of this._

~Peeta's P.O.V 3~

-Knock, Knock, Knock-

‚Who could be at the door now?' I thought as I got up from the couch, wiping my face to look more alive than dead. I put a smile on and opened the door. There I saw the female that had broken me, looking more upset than she did in the arena. She looked at me. Somehow, even more sadness filled her beautiful grey eyes. She was about to say something but stopped. Milliseconds later, her lips were on mine. A second or two later, we separated.

„Sorry, I shouldn't have come, now it just feels like I've made things worse" She said.

„Don't leave.." I said quietly,"Why did you come in the first place. The Katniss I know wouldn't have done what she did right now."

„It was a lie, Peeta.."

„What was a lie..?" I said, slightly confused.

„It wasn't an act. I love you Peeta. I've cried so much about how I lied to you. I know I've broken your heart, but please..don't leave me. At least, not as a—„ She said before I cut her off.

„Don't you ever think I will leave you, do you hear me?" I said, sound more serious than I ever have before.

She nodded and smiled gently. I pulled her in and gave her a small peck on the lips and smiled, bringing her inside to the warmth of my home.

First Chapter is complete! Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter Two - A new Relationship

**Chapter 2 ~ A New Relationship**

No P.O.V - Just a narration

They sat in silence in Peeta's house. Imagining the endless possibilities of their future.

"Katniss...Will you go on a date with me in two days?" Peeta asked Katniss, turning his head to look at her.

"I'd love to, Peeta." She said smiling.

Katniss snuggled up close to him and Peeta wrapped his arms around her. They put on a movie and began watching. An hour passed by, 30 minutes of the movie remaining, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, " Peeta said, rushing to get the door.

Peeta reached the door and opened it.

"Peeta. What took you so long to get a stupid door? Honestly, you're so useless."

"It a pleasure to see you too, Mother."

Peeta's mother pushed past him and saw Katniss standing in the living room.

"What is **She** doing **here**, Peeta Evan Mellark?!" snapped the angry mother.

"It's none of your business, why are you here?" replied Peeta.

"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone!" yelled Peeta's mother, raising her hand.

As Peeta's mother raised her hand high enough to slap her son, Katniss ran to where they were standing and slapped her instead.

"I dare you to try and slap Peeta. I, fucking, dare you." Katniss said to the woman, who was now sitting on the floor.

"I think it's best you leave, mother. That way me and my girlfriend can enjoy the rest of our evening." Peeta smiled, pulling the door open.

Red with anger, Peeta's mother got up, glared at the both of them, and left without saying a word. Peeta slammed the door and locked it, then went over to where Katniss was standing and placed his hand in her waist. He pulled her close and hugged her, saying sorry that his mother disturbed their evening.

"Peeta, why did you say girlfriend?"

"Because I want you to be mine."

"How cheesy."

"I don't care, I want you to be my girlfriend, even if it was after my mother barging in on us."

"If that's wanted, then it shall happen Peeta Mellark."


End file.
